


Regret

by cestlavieminako



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestlavieminako/pseuds/cestlavieminako
Summary: Kiriya hadn't wanted to get close to any of the other Riders, but somehow, Emu was hard to ignore.





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this operating on my headcanon that Kiriya was lowkey suicidal during the early episodes of the series, and was already planning to die after he'd completed his work. Just thinking about that made this little drabble practically write itself.

Kiriya sat on the edge of the mattress, tugging his shirt on, before casting a wistful glance at Emu.

This wasn't supposed to have happened, he thought to himself as he fastened the buttons. He'd told himself he wasn't going to get close to any of them...it would be less painful for everyone that way. He wasn't going to be around much longer, anyway; it would be better if they thought him a liar and a scoundrel.

Why did Emu have to try so hard to find the good in him, Kiriya asked himself, watching the intern stir slightly.

Emu's eyes slowly fluttered open, and Kiriya cursed himself for not simply leaving after he'd gotten dressed.

"Kiriya-san..?" Emu murmured sleepily. It took his sleep-addled brain a moment to realize that Kiriya was fully dressed, but once it did, he managed to sit up, his hand reaching for the coroner's arm. "You don't need to go. It's the middle of the night, isn't it? I know my bed's small...and not super comfortable..."

Every word he said made it more difficult for Kiriya to just get up and leave. Despite everything, Emu really _was_ an innocent, and Kiriya had selfishly dragged him into this, because of the beginnings of emotions that he simply could not ignore.

_Just get up and leave, you idiot. Make him hate you again, so he won't miss you when you're gone!_

Instead, Kiriya allowed Emu to draw him close, accepting the intern's timid kiss. He allowed Emu to remove his clothing with insistent hands, before tugging him back into bed.

He couldn't resist losing himself in Emu again, relishing the feeling of warm arms encircling him, pulling him closer.

And even after Emu had fallen asleep again, utterly spent, Kiriya could not bring himself to leave.

It just wouldn't do, to suddenly develop feelings like this.

But, he thought, his eyes drifting closed as he drew Emu closer, it seemed it was too late.


End file.
